This invention relates generally to ramps and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a foldable ramp mounted in a vehicle.
Heretofore there have been various types of ramps and loading platforms used for servicing airplanes, vehicles, or the like. These ramps and platforms are mounted on the ground surface and position adjacent the airplane or vehicle. In some instances the ramps or platforms ar unfolded from the airplane or vehicle.
None of the prior art ramps or platforms are similar to the subject invention nor do they provide the advantages of the subject ramp for use in transporting the handicapped confined to a wheelchair.